


Иди и смотри

by MsAda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 10:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAda/pseuds/MsAda
Summary: Сэм криво ухмыляется им углом рта, и возможно, ему в самом деле весело. Трудно точно сказать, потому что привычные ямочки стерлись, и в щетине блестит седина, и глаза выразительные… Дин не знает, что они выражают, теперь.“Ты вообще улыбаешься, Сэмми?”
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 18





	Иди и смотри

Дин готов поперхнуться очередным вопросом, тот встает в его глотке комком наждачной бумаги.  
Брат явно замечает, мажет по нему взглядом и тут же сосредотачивается на драке.  
“Когда ты научился такому, Сэмми?”  
Сэм стал лучше, намного. Оба они, конечно, но Дин смотрит на младшего братика и понимает, что тот сделал бы его запросто, почти не напрягаясь – жестко, быстро и холодно. Сэм всегда был слегка неуклюжим по сравнению с Дином, недостаточно быстрый, недостаточно гибкий, неизменно колеблющийся, особенно если противниками были люди… Сейчас все милосердие Сэма оканчивается на отрывистом выдохе: “не убиваем, Дин!”  
Дин не знает, кому из них Сэмми это приказывает.  
Потому что второй он врывается в группу противников росомахой, и когда через несколько долгих минут все заканчивается, Дин не знает, не было ли добрее прикончить бедных ублюдков. Калечить брат не запретил.  
“Когда ты стал командовать, Сэмми?”  
Впрочем, братик уже отступил, ушел в тень, отвел взгляд и отстал на полшага. Прибирает чужое оружие, слушает старшего, изредка возражает немного нервозно, но больше молчит и поддакивает. Он опять стал неловким – не таким, каким раньше был. Раньше Сэмми не знал, куда деть свои длинные ноги, сутулился уютно, вешал голову, зыркая из-под челки, кривил губы стервозно. Сейчас ему будто мешаются его длинные руки и широкие плечи, движения стали дерганые, он как будто останавливает большую часть своих жестов, тело Сэмми висит на хребте, словно кто-то вогнал ему крюк в загривок и подвесил на нем, и Дин думает, думает:  
“Что с тобой стало, Сэмми?”  
– Ты как, в норме, Дин? – осведомляется младший.  
И глядит на него, именно на него.  
– Шикардос, Сэмми. Классная драка, – радостно отзывается он.  
Потому что привык так.  
Сэм кивает ему – раза три, как болванчик:  
– Да, отлично. Тогда… Нужно скорую вызвать. Их не хватятся долго, жалко, если кто-нибудь истечет кровью.  
– Вызовем с десяти километров. Я перевязал одного, остальные дотерпят, – сухо и делово отзывается его старший брат, и Дин с некоторым удивлением смотрит на в самом деле перетянутую ногу одного из недавних противников. – С-с-сатанисты, – с отвращением замечает другой он, и Сэм снова кивает задумчиво, раза четыре, вряд ли меньше.  
“Почему ты стал слушаться, Сэмми?”  
Другой он расслабляется, медленно, отпускает забавные шуточки, Дин смеется невольно, это даже и на изысканный вкус его братишки должно быть смешно. Он оглядывается.  
Сэм криво ухмыляется им углом рта, и возможно, ему в самом деле весело. Трудно точно сказать, потому что привычные ямочки стерлись, и в щетине блестит седина, и глаза выразительные… Дин не знает, что они выражают, теперь.  
“Ты вообще улыбаешься, Сэмми?”  
И поймав его взгляд, Сэм ему улыбается – ласково, ободряюще:  
– Ну давай, чувак. Нужно вернуть тебя в твое время.  
Хэй. А ямочки-то на месте.

***  
Они сидят в столовой. Бункер, Хранители, безопасность – все это больше не вызывает восторга, как, впрочем, и настороженности. Все это – не его, ничего Дин пока что не признаёт здесь.  
– Сэм худой как доска, только мослы да кости, так даже в шестнадцать не было. Что, подсел на моднявую кето-диету? - а вот это его занимает.  
Другой он глядит на пистолет, начищает, наглаживает тряпицей, медленно, с мучительной тщательностью. Дин уже изнутри знаком с этим – обычная его злоба.  
– Он по-прежнему ест траву. Что-то же не меняется...  
– Что, еще бережется от холестерина? – усмехается Дин. – А нас не приучил ненароком?  
Другой он поднимает взгляд:  
– Ни хрена он не бережется. Его со времен демонской крови начало выворачивать понемногу... сперва от стейков средней прожарки, потом с красного мяса, теперь – почти от любого. Жрет дерьмо для веганов, но по правде сказать, запихнуть в Сэма даже его иной раз дельце не из легких.  
– Что с ним, черт побери, еще стряслось? Это не все, ведь так?  
Другой он смотрит молча.  
Дин не может дышать от вопросов.  
– Он сказал “да”? Он спит вообще? Он связался еще с какими-то монстрами? С демонами? Он опять облажался? Куда ты глядел? У него еще кто-нибудь умер? Сколько он не пьет кровь? Почему я смотрю на него и мне кажется, что он жить не желает? Почему он не бросил охоту, он же правда хотел? Ты пытаешься что-нибудь сделать? Да скажи уже что-нибудь, черт!  
Другой Дин пялится на него терпеливо и холодно:  
– Все?  
Не все, нет. Но он просто не знает, о чем еще можно спросить. Ему кажется, что и эти вопросы ничему уже не помогут.  
– Да, сказал. Почти нет, у него постоянно кошмары. Да, связался, мы тоже. И с демонами. Не раз, и не два, мы с ним вместе лажали, ты и я – даже чаще. Нас с тобой Михаил имел чаще и глубже, чем его Люцифер, уж поверь. Все, все умерли, все. Долго, это уже не проблема. Он не хочет, поэтому так и кажется. Он не может жить как человек, не дают, невозможно, и мы ему не дадим. Я не знаю, что сделать. Это он нас вытягивает, понимаешь? Это он стал за мной приглядывать!  
Другой он держит за воротник и рычит в лицо белиберду, из которой ни слова не ясно:  
– Потому что если я расскажу тебе толком, что было, что именно с ним стряслось, с ним, и с нами, то ты тоже жить не захочешь. Ну, ты все спросил, что хотел, все узнал?  
Дин вцепился в ответ и даже не представляет, что тут можно ответить. Ни хрена он не понял. Тогда, после фокусов старикана Захарии он знал, что будет делать, было просто принять решение, а теперь он не может понять даже, что происходит, с чем бороться, что он должен предотвратить, чтобы уберечь Сэма от этого страдальческого излома меж бровей, от этих его рук беспокойных, он взгляда на тысячу ярдов. Потому что если он не убережет, то действительно не пожелает…  
– Ведь не все спросил, правда? Не все, что хотел бы, а, сволочь?  
Другой он зло отшвыривает его. Не свалиться со стула удается каким-то чудом.  
– О чем я не спросил? – тихо интересуется Дин.  
– Не сорвались ли мы. Мы с тобой. Не сказал ли ты. Как-нибудь, в самый темный час не потянул ли ты лапы.  
– Он поэтому… Это случилось?  
Он не должен был ни о чем спрашивать. Это все по ошибке, это даже не фокус Захарии, его здесь не должно было быть. Он не хочет знать, что не сдержался. Что, наверное, это и сломало Сэма. Сэму некому доверять было больше. Совсем некому, как оказалось.  
Другой он кривит губы в ухмылке. Качает головой:  
– Не-а. Мы смогли, чувак. Даже когда ему было бы наплевать. Даже когда Сэм к нам возвратился. Даже под меткой Каина. Даже когда глаза были черными. Даже когда… мы сдержались. Только, знаешь? Никого это не спасло, это наше с тобой воздержание. Потому что ты видишь его теперь, и… Я не знаю, что делать. Я слишком давно не знаю.  
Дин глядит на себя и ему наконец-то понятно.

***

– Ну, я самое близкое к ведьме из нас, – говорит Сэм рассеянно, – заклинание зачитаю, ритуал в целом очень простой. Дин, встань в круг и не двигайся. Ты скорее всего, ничего не запомнишь из произошедшего, так что… ну, можно без напутствий. Но ты береги себя. Там.  
Сэмми сильно и резко втягивает носом воздух, а Дин этого жеста не видел у своего Сэма, и он не знает, как тот истолковывается. Вроде вдоха перед прыжком в воду? Или всхлипа наоборот?  
– Вставай в центр, – велит младший брат, поднимая глаза от книги, всего на секунду.  
Задерживается невольно, напоровшись на встречный взгляд Дина.  
– Не вспомню? – уточняет Дин тихо. – После… слушай, после Захарии…  
– Здесь не личная воля ангела, чувак, просто исказилась реальность. Хорошо, если нам не нужно ждать какого-нибудь еще Мальчика-Короля из соседней вселенной. Ритуал должен все распутать, расставить по местам, как и не было ничего. Человеческий мозг не настолько силен, чтобы спорить с реальностью. Вряд ли ты сможешь вспомнить это даже во сне.  
Дин глядит на другого себя.  
– То есть, я ничего не смогу изменить. Вообще ничего?  
– Не бойся, – тянет другой он с едким сарказмом, – Боженька по-любому бы не попустил, так что пофиг, старик.  
– Бог?  
– Не важно, – мягко говорит Сэмми.  
“Сэмми, ты был красивым, сильным, живым, упертым. Куда все это делось? Сэм, что мне тогда делать? Господи, Сэмми, что мне теперь делать?”  
– Постой, – говорит Дин поспешно и глядит на другого себя, сомневаясь.  
Потом думает – черт с ним. Черт с ним.  
Так что он делает один шаг к братишке. Берет книгу в его руках и отводит в сторонку, заставляет отложить ненадолго.  
– Береги себя тоже, чувак.  
– Дин?  
Это недоумение в голосе – наконец-то что-то знакомое. Братик стал еще выше, похоже.  
– О, да ладно. – Дин притягивает его, прижимает к себе. – Береги себя, Сэмми.  
Сэм мнется секунду, естественно удивленный – Дин не лез к нему раньше, они даже не говорили особо. Дин боялся к нему подойти, трус несчастный.  
Потом брат обнимает его.  
Это больше, чем просто бережное объятие, малыш Сэмми силен как медведь, выжимает из легких дыхание, наклоняется ближе, упирается подбородком в плечо и не знает, насколько слабеют колени у старшего (старшего?) брата.  
Дин зажмуривается, не хочет глядеть на каменную морду того Дина, другого. Поворачивает чуть голову. Шепчет в ухо братишке:  
– Ты красивый стал, Чуи. Зарос окончательно.  
Отклоняется, проверяя, с чего сам вдруг сказал про красивого. Понимает – да, правда. Седина под губами и в патлах. Морщины на лбу. Щенячий взгляд мутировал во что-то, что еще хуже, пронзительнее и ласковей. Глаза светлые, с прежней косинкой, щеки эти запавшие, скулы стали еще четче, тоньше, изящней. Привести бы его в порядок, и Дин снова бы начал захлебываться слюной, как всегда.  
– Дин, в чем дело?  
Огромные братнины лапищи держат крепко за плечи. Поддерживают ободряюще. Ясный взгляд – взрослый, вдумчивый и внимательный, только что нервно бегавший, теперь – весь в Дине, весь для него, вот сейчас. Сэм, узнавший и увидевший больше, чем Дин – этот Дин. Переживший больше, гораздо. Сэм, который стал опытней, исстрадавшийся, сейчас кажется, куда хуже, чем Дин – этот, видевший Ад и державший нож демона Дин.  
Дин тяжко опускает ладонь на затылок братишке, под теплые его патлы, наклоняет к себе его голову. Вот сейчас-то Сэм не нервничает, не боится, просто дарит ему внимание, просто хочет услышать его. Может быть, он и раньше услышал бы?  
Дин касается лбом его лба, ловит смешанное дыхание. Сэм не пахнет болезнью и страхом, он пахнет собой, привычно, и он пахнет иначе – крупным взрослым мужчиной. Остальное – травы, миро и пиво, и хлопок его рубашки, и привычный почти до неслышности порох и оружейная смазка, окончательно запирают ох наедине, в своем собственном мире, отдельной, своей реальности. Волосы брата падают с двух сторон от лица Дина, занавешивают от всего.  
– Я хотел бы тебе помочь, – говорит неожиданно Сэм. – Там, тогда, Дин. Я помню. Ты столько для меня сделал. У меня никого больше не было, я держался за тебя, я ведь даже себе не верил. Это ты тогда вытащил нас, а я… Просто нужно сказать это, ладно?.. Ты... Я...  
Только Сэмми, похоже, не знает, что хочет сказать.  
Все же младший братишка.  
– Что такое? Заикаться начал, ботан?- усмехается Дин, ловя выдохи на губах.  
– Черт, как раньше, – зеркалит ухмылку Сэмми. – Дин, я…  
Дин целует его.  
У него синяки останутся на плечах от пальцев брата – или тоже сотрутся вместе с воспоминанием? Сэм удивлен, пожалуй, но вряд ли шокирован. Сэм целует его твердо, бережно, держит крепко, чтобы контролировать. Сэмми жаден до ласки, но сдержан, пока Дин не прикладывает усилия, запускает пальцы в его волосы, напирает, кусается, шепчет что-то ублюдочно-нежное, что-то совсем запретное, вроде “всегда любил”, вроде “прости меня”, вроде “Сэмми”. И тогда-то Сэмми сбивается, тогда – делает шаг назад, задыхающийся, раскрасневшийся, и глядит на него, родной до безумия, его Сэмми, растерянный, и испуганный, и резко помолодевший и с какой-то надеждой, с этой вечной проклятой доверчивостью в линиях приоткрытого рта и раскрытых глазах, в трогательном изломе бровей.  
– Завершайте уже ритуал, – говорит другой он.  
Дин вздрагивает. А Сэм… Сэмми на секунду зажмуривается, делает резкий выдох, улыбается ободряюще, утешающе улыбается старшему-младшему своему брату. Кивает ему. Дин отходит в сторонку. Ничего он не может исправить. Он не вспомнит, не решится, не попытается. Не отдаст Сэму то, что действительно может, но отнимет все остальное – также, как этот сделал, другой. И Дин даже не знает – может, так было правильнее, в самом деле. Может, Сэмми только подкосило бы, раньше, сильнее. Может, зря… Может, зря другой он вообще это сделал. Сейчас. Может, поздно он это сделал.

Сэм заканчивает ритуал, глядит на него до последнего. Объяснений не просит, не хочет поговорить. Но глядит, и глядит, и глядит.

***  
– Сколько ты спал на прошлой неделе, Сэм. Часа три? – давит Дин. – Ешь, Сэмми. Ты не вытащишь Каса и Адама, если вымотаешь себя до смерти. Это классное место. Мы справимся, я обещаю. Но сперва, брат, ты должен поесть и нормально поспать. Отдохни.  
Сэм сдается под натиском брата. Разглаживаются линии на лице, он устало глядит на свой чертов салат. Улыбается Дину. У Дина сердце бьется мгновение-другое где-то рядом с адамовым яблоком – это больно, привычно. Дин сглатывает его. И его, и вопросы свои.  
“Ты останешься со мной, Сэмми?”  
“Ты простишь меня, Сэмми?”  
“Ты поможешь мне, Сэмми?”  
“Сэм, я нужен тебе? Если бы ты узнал…”  
Дин настойчиво спрашивает об одном:  
– Обещаешь мне, Сэмми?  
И Сэм смотрит с доверчивой глупой надеждой. И Сэм отвечает:  
– Да, Дин.


End file.
